Christmas with the Cullens
by Jehnner
Summary: Many cute little Christmas time stories featuring all of the Cullen family. Get into the Christmas season with your recommended doses of Bella, Edward, and the whole family.
1. Let It Snow

Let It Snow!

Edward grinned as the news proclaimed snow, snow, and more snow. Bella, however, pouted. She sat up in bed and gazed at the blackness outside.

Edward noticed her look and squeezed her hand. "Bella, I just can't understand why you don't enjoy snow."

"I do enjoy the snow."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "You do?" he asked quizzically.

"I just don't enjoy being_ in_ the snow. It's too cold," she explained.

Edward frowned, looking down at his hands and wondering if his perpetual coldness was very unpleasant to Bella.

Bella caught his look and laughed lightly, guessing what he was thinking. "You can't possibly compare yourself to snow."

"But you just said the cold…"

"Well I'm not in love with the snow. I'm in love with you, and that includes every single quality you have." Bella leaned in for a kiss, but met only air. She opened her eyes to find Edward standing and grinning.

"Incoming Alice in three…two…"

Alice flew in through the window with a gust of cold, wintry air. "It's snooooowing," she sang, and both Edward and Bella glanced outside to find that big fat white flakes were, indeed, falling slowly towards the ground.

"There's going to be six inches on the ground by morning. See you for our snowball fight!" She then left, singing, "let it snow, let it snow, let it snowww..."

What Alice had said suddenly registered on Bella and she turned to Edward. "Oh, no."

"Please?" Edward begged. "It'll be fun. You'll be on my team."

Bella hesitated. A vision of Edward and her playing around in the snow went through her head, and it was very difficult to resist. Besides, his hopeful look was adorable.

"On one condition."

"Yes?" Edward asked warily.

"Look up, please."

For the first time that night, Edward looked upwards and grinned as he realized there were about 20 pieces of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.


	2. Snowball Fight!

Bella woke up the next morning to Edward's beautiful face, breathing sweet air onto hers. He looked so peaceful, he could have been sleeping. His eyes opened and they grinned at eachother for a second before Edward sat up and cradled Bella in his arms.

"It's going to be really cold out. Want me to get you something to wear?" he asked, a smile in his voice. Bella could see, for once, the little boy that Edward had been a long time ago. She looked back and saw the enthusiasm playing in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I can pick something out." She stood up and ruffled through her closet, pulling out a ridiculous amount of clothes. She looked at it for a moment before pulling out a pair of under armour pants and an under armour shirt, soft black pants, a navy blue turtleneck, a blue hoodie, and wooly socks.

Edward waited patiently on the bed, touching the warm black blanket Bella had just been under, while Bella picked out her clothes and smiled, content. She began to inch off her pants and looked up at a transfixed Edward. She grinned.

"Are you going to watch?"

Edwards eyebrows flew up and he pulled together an adorable innocent look before covering his eyes with his hands. Bella had to struggle not to run over to the bed and kiss him again and again.

She quickly pulled on her two layers of pants, her three shirts, and her winter jacket. Edward pulled his hands away and soon was at her side, handing her boots from behind the door. They were black and long and had sheepskin on the inside of them.

Bella winced but accepted them. "I'm only taking these because I out grew my old ones and I forgot to get some new ones. But thank you," she added, hugging Edward. "I love them."

"You're very welcome," he said, kissing her head. "You look so…warm," he said.

"Ugh. I look like an overstuffed marshmallow, but it'll be better than freezing to death out there." She pulled away to grab her gloves but Edward already had them, along with her hat. "I found these in your closet."

Bella grabbed them, struggling to reach her other hand because her arms were stiff with her fluffy layers. Edward reached over with a smile and put on her gloves.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, excitment in his eyes. "Everyone's waiting for us."

Bella had momentarily forgotten about the snowball fight. "Oh. Right." Dread washed over her. "But Edward, how will I be able to play? It'll be hard enough for me to make it through the snow without landing in it."

"Bella, vampire snowball fights aren't the same as normal ones," he said, fidgeting as he was rearing to go.

"Why not?" she asked, but Edward was already out the door.

_Later:_

Charlie had still been sleeping, so Bella just left a note for him. Then they climbed into the car and began to drive. All too soon she felt Edward make the familiar turn into the Cullen's driveway. Edward climbed out and took Bella's hand once she had. His thumb rubbed rhythmic circles on her hand.

They were immediately met by a white blur. When it slowed, Bella could see it was Alice, and she was jumping up and down.

"Edward and Bella, you're on my and Jasper's team. We're going to win! Let's go!"

"Will you?" Edward gestured towards his back.

"Alright," Bella muttered, and climbed on Edward, piggy-back style.

Soon, they were at the spot they had once played baseball, that time they met Victoria and the others. Bella frowned with the memory, so glad that that was all over with now.

The scene was incredible. Two giant walls of snow were built up for forts. All sorts of sizes and shapes of snowballs were piled on one side. Jasper stood, wearing only a thin shirt, and nodded. "We're ready."

"Edward, why aren't your snowball fights the same?"

"They are the same," Alice said. "Just faster."

Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Obviously they'll take it easy on you, Bella," Alice added. "And Edward would be right in front of you."

Bella gulped and nodded, but decided there was _no way_ she was going out there.

"We're ready," Alice said at normal volume.

Suddenly, they heard a sound like a gun shot followed by several others. Bella realized that those were snowballs smashing against their fort. Amazingly, their snow wall didn't budge. Alice and Jasper jumped around the side of the wall and began to throw some snowballs of their own. A few minutes later, Edward left, after making sure Bella was fine by herself because she refused to go out there, which he understood, he assured her.

Bella finally found enough courage to peek her head around the snow wall. She saw a blurry Edward, Jasper, and Alice dodging the lightning fast balls of snow and pelting them at a blurry Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. It seemed Esme was staying behind, like Bella, to keep up on snowball supply. It also seemed they were evenly matched until…

"EMMETT!" An entirely snow-coated Rosalie shrieked. Everyone slowed and Bella saw what happened. Emmett, in an attempt to get ahead, had dove onto the snow and sprayed it all onto his partner.

Soon, Emmett had more to fear than a little snowball. Rosalie charged after him and they were soon out of sight. Bella laughed at the sight and heard Edward chuckling, back at her side.

"Emmett always snow dives," he explained. "We've all got our little extra attacks. Alice grabs a lot of snowballs and spins around and they fly all over the place, and Jasper likes to flick his wrist so they spin. Carlisle is just so fast; that's what makes him so good. Esme, when she plays, always gets you in the stomach. An Rosalie excels at throwing and dodging and at the same time. Well, she didn't do too well with the dodging today," he finished, chuckling again.

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"Me? I don't need an extra attack. I have a lucky charm." Edward smiled, his topaz eyes sparkling.

"Where?" Bella's eyes raked over him quickly, looking for some sign of said charm.

Edward kissed her forehead softly and touched her cheek. "Right here."


	3. Caroling

"No, Edward."

"Please come?"

"I can't sing. I really can't!"

"I don't believe you."

"Ugh. Fine. I'm coming, but I'm only going to mouth along."

Edward smiled. "That's all I'm asking."

Alice came along side them and handed both Bella and Edward a small packet full of Christmas carols. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Bella replied, secretly really excited to go Christmas caroling with Edward, only for the fact that she would be able to hear Edward sing. She recalled her last attempt at singing. It had been fourth grade and she had been given a solo in the choir for the song "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". At the worst moment her voice had cracked, she had panicked, fallen, and tripped over the mike stand so it crashed down and sent a high-pitched shriek throughout the auditorium. And she had never sung again.

They began to walk down the streets, Edward on the far right, then Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. The first song in the packet was "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" and any second now those five beautiful vampires would sing, followed by a quiet, squeaky, horrible voice, Bella was sure. This song was cursed, for her, anyway.

The boys began to sing in velvety tones of different volumes. It sounded beautiful, and many people poked their heads out the windows to see where the voices were coming from. Then came the girl's verse. _Uh oh,_ Bella thought. _Here goes nothing_.

They began to sing, but one by one, they all stopped to stare at Bella. Because a voice unlike any of theirs had pierced through the night, heightening their spirits and sounding even more beautiful in song than a vampire's.

Bella stopped quickly, thinking she was doing horribly, but she saw Edward's amazed, adoring look, and realized it had been her to make that sound. She sang a verse to make sure, and her eyes widened. It _had_ been her!

With more confidence, they started up again. They gave Bella the solo at the end, and this time, her voice trailed along the notes in perfection. The vampires all stared at her, astonished. They all wanted to complement her, but none could find the right words to describe how breathtakingly fantastic her singing voice was. They all agreed Emmett described it best:

"Daaamn, Bella!"


	4. A Christmas Tree

Thanks to edwardandbella4ever for this chapter's idea.

Alice squealed and hugged a tree's trunk. "This one is perfect!"

"I like this one." Of course, Emmett stood next to the biggest tree of the lot.

"No, this one is better," called Edward from the other side of the huge room. Bella nodded in agreement, although no one could see her behind the tree's big branches.

"This tree is the best one here," Rosalie stated, touching a branch of her favorite tree.

"This is obviously the best one," Alice argued.

"It's tiny! Mine is a real tree," Emmett retorted, gazing up fondly at the ten-footer.

"This one is nice," Jasper said, next to yet another tree.

"Come on. Carlisle and Esme want us to be home soon so we can start decorating. We just need to pick the best tree," Edward said. "Which is this one," he added.

"Come on, can't we just pick one?"

"Alice, yours is tiny. Edward, yours is too light. Jasper, yours is too…well, it's not as good as mine. And Rosalie, yours-" Emmett cut off when he glanced at Rosalie's threatening face.

"It's what?"

"It's, uh, nice."

"Mine isn't tiny, it's cute!" Alice said, once again hugging her tree's trunk. "Don't listen to him," she cooed to it.

"We have to pick one!" Edward shouted, obviously choosing to ignore Emmett's snipe about his tree.

"I have an idea," Bella suddenly piped up. Everyone liked the idea and they soon arrived home and began to decorate elaborately.

Finally, they finished.

"Looks good," Emmett said, standing back to admire their work.

Everyone nodded in agreement, gazing at the five Christmas trees now standing in their living room.


	5. Secret Santa

Alice squealed in anticipation as everyone threw their presents into the large garbage bag. Well, it had formerly been a garbage bag. Now it was unrecognizable because of all the red and green splashes of paint on it and tons of little paper snowflakes.

The atmosphere was cozy and everyone –minus Jasper and Alice because the latter was organizing the Secret Santa bag in the middle of the room– was snuggled up with their partners. The fireplace burned in the corner for Bella's benefit, and each couple conversed quietly, as if they were afraid of interrupting the pleasant quietness with their loud voices.

"Everyone come closer!" Alice exclaimed when she was finished, breaking them out of their quiet trances. Instead of getting up, everyone stuck out their legs and pulled the couches forward. Bella giggled.

Alice then dumped all the presents out of the bag, tossing it aside, and sifted through the presents.

"Alice, what was the point of decorating the bag if you were just going to throw it away?" Edward asked.

Alice shrugged. "I was bored." Then she grabbed a random present and read the label. "This is for Rosalie," she said.

Rosalie took it and opened it carefully. Apparently she always received presents that could easily break.

She got it open and smiled in delight at the beautiful tennis bracelet now on her lap. She glanced around the room after she put it on. "Thank you," she said to the room in general.

Alice grabbed another present and glanced briefly at the label. "For Bella," she read and handed it to her.

Bella opened it to find an incredibly soft pair of navy blue cashmere gloves. "Thank you," she said, following Rosalie's example by thanking the room in general.

After Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward had all gotten their presents, Alice grabbed her own present. She took it and smiled. "Very funny," she said, looking right at Emmett.

She opened the box and showed everyone what it was: A magic 8-Ball.


	6. Snow Miser

"_I'm Mister White Christmas  
I'm Mister Snow.  
I'm Mister Icicle  
I'm Mister Ten Below.  
Friends call me Snow Miser  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch  
I'm too much!"  
_

Bella laughed as Emmett sang joyfully along with Snow Miser. Edward hummed along to the melody of the song, his eyes happy. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting nearby so the house was quieter than normal.

The song soon finished, and a commercial came on.

Bella thought over the lyrics that Emmett had just sang and realized something. She began to laugh. "Edward, you're like the Snow Miser. My Snow Miser," she teased.

He grinned and Emmett's eyes opened wide. "I knew there was a reason I always thought the Snow Miser was so much cooler!" He paused and then laughed. "Hah. He's _cooler._ Get it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but was unable to stop from smiling at Emmett's enthusiasm.

Edward, however, didn't respond. He just reached up and touched his nose. "Is my nose that big?"

Bella was about to clarify when she realized that Edward was kidding. "Very funny," she said, kissing him on his perfect nose.

The commercial ended, and before long Snow Miser's brother, Heat Miser, was singing his own song.

"_I'm Mister Green Christmas  
I'm Mister Sun.  
I'm Mister Heat Blister  
I'm Mister Hundred and One.  
They call me Heat Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
I'm too much!"_

Edward frowned suddenly, making Bella realize that she had knew someone like the Heat Miser as well. Jacob.

"You know what?" Bella asked quietly, wanting more than anything to light up Edward's face again.

He looked over at her and his eyes softened. "What?"

"Everyone prefers the Snow Miser," Bella whispered, touching Edward's stone cold lips with her own.

"He's so much _cooler_," Emmett said, and cracked up again. His laughter was infectious, and soon everyone was laughing.

And even though the whole family wasn't there…even though Emmett's joke was lame, it really, truly, felt like Christmas.


	7. The Christmas Card

"Alice, you're stepping on me!"

"That isn't me!"

"Then it has to be Rose."

"Not me," Rosalie protested.

Jasper smiled and took a step back. "Sorry, Emmett."

Carlisle stood behind the camera and waited patiently for everyone to stop fidgeting and yelling so they could finally take their Christmas picture.

"Rosalie, you're not smiling," Edward complained.

"Yes I am. I just don't like to show my teeth when I smile."

"I can't see!" Alice complained, jumping in the air. "Edward, you're going to have to kneel."

"Just get in front of me, then!"

"No! Then I won't be in the center of the picture!"

Suddenly, everyone was filled with a sleepy, calm emotion. "Stop it, Jasper," Edward protested, but his voice was weak and content and therefore didn't sound very threatening.

"Everyone just smile and look at the camera. We need to send our Christmas card out by tomorrow," Jasper said in a soothing voice.

Carlisle smiled as everyone finally just smiled at the camera quietly. "Say Christmas," he said, and took the picture.

_Two Days Later…._

Bella went out to get her mail and burst into laughter as she received the Cullen's Christmas card.

There was the whole family -minus Carlisle- in carefully coordinated shades of red and green: most likely Alice's doing. But that wasn't what was so funny. Jasper stood, slightly to the left from the center, grinning. Every other Cullen had their eyes closed, and were smiling sleepily in jumbled heap on the floor.


	8. Lighting

Thanks so much to all my reviewers!

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot!" Alice cried again.

"Alice, it's okay! Calm down. It's not like anybody drives this way."

"Now I'll have to put more things up, to make up for the time. More than ever before!"

Emmett didn't answer. He gulped and slowly began to tip-toe away. He'd seen Alice go decoration-crazy before. It was never pleasant for anyone who tried to help. They could never do anything as well as Alice wanted. He had come outside to help lift things up to Alice. He wasn't a decorator, and if he stuck around any long he would have to become one.

"Emmett! Come back here! No, actually, go inside and get everyone else to come out and help!"

"Okay," he muttered. He stepped inside to find everyone chatting casually in the living room. They all turned to look when Emmett burst in.

"Hurry! Alice is going to make you all help decorate! It's too late for me now, but save yourselves!"

Everyone's eyes widened for a split second before they leapt up and ran in every direction. Unfortunately for them, Alice had seen Emmett's warning coming and was at the door before anyone could get far.

Only Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie had managed to flee. Edward, Bella, and Jasper hung their heads in defeat and trudged outside.

Alice gave them all separate jobs, but basically left them to decorate the entire front of the house while she grabbed an enormous bucket of lights and ran to decorate the trees surrounding –or anywhere near– their home.

Six hours later, the house looked amazing. Decorations dripped from every inch of it, whether they were white lights, rainbow ones, signs, or candy canes. They'd gotten into it, despite their annoyance towards Alice at making them work against their will.

Finally, Alice came around to check on them. She had strung every tree on the path to the house with lights of varying colors. This definitely beat last year's decorations.

Emmett heard her approaching and made a split-second decision. He climbed up the house quickly.

Alice came in and couldn't believe her eyes. They grew big and dazed. "Oh!" She jumped up and down in excitement. "It's as if I did it myself!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bella smiled, although she hadn't done much herself. She had begun to put lights around the window but had fallen off the ladder–luckily into Edward's waiting arms. She had been taken off lighting duty after that.

Alice scaled the house, smiling at the detail put into each floor. She finally got to the roof and squealed, "Santa!" and threw herself onto the large Santa mannequin.

The Emmett Santa gave a booming laugh and grabbed Alice. She screamed in horror and practically flew down the house and out of the yard.

Emmett chuckled and smoothly grabbed a candy cane off the side of the house and leaned back in the sleigh.

Suddenly, the stuffed bag in front of him burst open and Edward popped out. Emmett gave an almost girlish shriek and took off as well.

Bella crawled out of the space behind the sleigh and smiled as she lay next to the now resting Edward.

"Alone at last."


	9. Misplaced Mistletoe

The inside of the house was all done, but Emmett had added a few surprises. In several doorways, he'd hidden springs of mistletoe.

His victim was Rosalie. She stepped through the doorway and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Can't ignore tradition," he grinned. She smiled back and gave him a kiss.

Edward, having read Emmett's mind, was in on the surprises around many corners. Bella was playing a board game with Alice –loosing horribly, obviously, thanks to Alice seeing every move she was going to make before she did– when she got up to get a cup of water. Edward was standing in the door way. "Can't ignore tradition," he said, smiling crookedly. Bella leaned in for a kiss happily.

Both girls enjoyed the attention…at first. However, both became tired after a while of the boys popping out of nowhere, scaring them, then saying something about tradition before stealing a kiss and quickly disappearing again– most likely to hind behind another corner.

Bella bumped into Rosalie. Bella noticed Rosalie's sour expression.

"What's wrong?"

Rosalie hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "Emmett keeps popping up everywhere under the mistletoe he hung up."

"Edward's doing the same thing!"

Rosalie smiled. "So how to we get them back?"

A grin slowly appeared on Bella's face. "I have an idea."

A couple of minutes later, Rosalie was under some mistletoe. Emmett bounded up to her. "You beat me here," he chuckled, and leaned in…to meet only air.

"You'll have to catch me, first!" Rosalie said, running to the other doorway.

Emmett's face lit up as he bounded after Rosalie.

Meanwhile, Bella did the same with Edward…with one change. Obviously Edward could catch her quite easily. So she simply told him to meet her by the staircase, where there was some mistletoe with their names on it.

Edward and Emmett ran into the room and slammed into each other with a resounding boom. They got up quickly and found their girls standing together, smirking. Rosalie pointed upwards.

Both boys looked up and noticed a spring of mistletoe right above their heads.

"You can't expect us to–" Edward started, his voice strangled.

"Yeah, that mistletoe is misplaced! We can't…you know." Emmett protested.

"Misplaced or not…" Bella started.

"Can't ignore tradition," Rosalie finished, her hand on her hip.

Both girls fought back grins.

And both boys gulped.


	10. Lamppost Traditions

"Emmett, don't do it!" Rosalie said.

"Remember last year? And the year before that?" Alice reprimanded.

"Exactly! It's tradition!"

"This isn't going to end well. I don't even have to look into the future to see that."

"I'll be fine!"

"Alright. But don't say we didn't warn you."

At that final comment from Edward, Emmett leaned forward and stuck his tongue to an icy cold lamppost pole.

He grinned and then pulled back. His tongue stayed stuck to the pole. The grin vanished.

"Uh. Can suhmone bring me suhme warm watuh?" Emmett called.

But everyone was already walking away, shaking their heads.

"Guys! Help! I'm stuck!"

He turned his head but no one was in sight.

He sighed and pulled his head back as hard as he could.

He arrived home half an hour later. Edward answered the door, grinning.

Emmett's tongue was still connected to the pole as he dragged it along side of him.

"Just like last year, eh, brother?"

Emmett nodded weakly.


	11. The Bravest Cullen

This was what it must be like to be in a war, Alice thought, weaving her way expertly over fallen mannequins and piles of clothes.

Her eyes fell on a rack of beautiful dresses in varying colors. The scarlet one would be wonderful for Rosalie. She looked up and gasped quietly. They were 50 off!

It seemed everyone noticed them at once. They all lunged towards the rack, but by the time they got there they had disappeared. Except for one dress which, for some reason, had a large moose's head on it.

Alice purchased all nine dresses. Hey, if not for Rosalie it would always be fun to dress up Bella.

Back at the Cullen household, an argument was taking place.

"Remember that time that I skied down a double black diamond mountain with my eyes closed? _That_ took guts!" Emmett protested.

"Bella is the bravest. She spends all of her time with a vampire family, and she's unbelievably appealing –in more ways than one– to a certain member," Edward teased.

Bella flushed happily and hugged Edward tighter.

"We've all had to be really brave at some point," Jasper pointed out. "I just am a bit braver than you all."

"So you think you're the bravest?" Emmett challenged.

"Oh, no," Jasper argued. "Alice is even braver than me."

"Why? What did she do?"

"She went shopping on Christmas Eve."


	12. Snow Family

**It's very close to Christmas now. Vote on whether I should continue this fic. with a short sequel about the rest of the Winter season (ex: new years, valentines day, etc.)? Thanks again to all my reviewers!**

* * *

The entire Cullen family, including Bella, were on the front lawn. It had snowed the previous night and a white blanket was spread everywhere.

"I vote we make snowmen," Alice said cheerily, already starting to make snow feet on the ground.

Everyone agreed, so each member of the family made a self portrait out of snow.

An hour later, very realistic snow people decorated their lawn. With much help from Edward, Bella's began to resemble less of an alien with one giant football shaped head into a human's body.

Emmett looked at each snow member of the family before laughing. "Jasper, yours looks like a girl."

Jasper's eyes narrowed, though he did turn and hurriedly patted his snowman's torso.

"Well, yours looks overweight," he retorted once he had finished.

Emmett's smile vanished. "It's all muscle. Not that you'd know. You don't have any."

Both boys were quiet for a second before they flew at each other with a resounding boom.

Edward walked over, meaning to stop the fight, but was suddenly dragged in by a white hand.

Bella watched, worried, and took a step forward. Alice appeared at her side and took her hand. "Don't bother. They'll be fine."

The boys rolled, each trying to pin the others down. In the process, they knocked over several snow people.

"No!" Alice cried, running forward and throwing a hand into the pile of boys, sending Emmett flying back a couple of feet.

She knelt next to her snow self portrait. "Snow Alice!" she cried. She gathered up the snow, but it didn't look the same as it had.

She glared at the still-fighting mound of her adopted brothers.

She leapt forward and grabbed Edward's ankle and Jasper's as well. She flung them with all her might until they slammed into Emmett. All boys stopped fighting, slightly dazed. Bella's mouth dropped open.

She rolled her eyes. "Boys," she huffed.


	13. Merry Christmas

It was finally Christmas Day. Bella had spent the early morning with Charlie before coming over to the Cullen's house. By that time, they had already opened their presents.

Bella sat by Edward's side, comfortable but blushing under his adoring gaze. The fire crackled in the fireplace and soft Christmas music played from somewhere. She spotted stockings hanging over the fireplace. "Did you look in your stockings already?"

Alice's eyes widened. "I forgot!" she cried. She ran and got them, a blur as she handed each one out.

"I'll go first!" Alice said, and proceeded to dump out her stocking. Before she looked down at them, she looked around. "Everybody got the no joke presents memo, right? I don't want a repeat of the Secret Santa incident," she said, thinking about her unnecessary Magic 8-Ball sitting somewhere in her room.

Emmett frowned. "Where was that memo posted?"

"I ran around and told everyone. Five times each. A week ago."

"Oh. Um. Right," Emmett said.

Alice sifted through her presents happily. Most of them were gift cards to her favorite stores.

Next went Emmett, then Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and then Bella. Every thing passed without incident. Finally, the last person to see what was in his stocking was Jasper. Emmett frowned and suddenly became very interested in the ceiling's pattern.

Jasper didn't look angry, though. He picked up one of his presents and laughed. Soon, everyone joined in.

In his hand was a package of mood rings.

After the laughter died down, Bella smiled. It was her first Christmas with the Cullens, and it definitely wouldn't be her last.

"Merry Christmas," she said to the family that was now hers as well. And she couldn't feel more grateful for it.

"Merry Christmas," they chorused back.


End file.
